Embodiments herein generally relate to scanning devices such as electrostatographic printers and copiers or reproduction machines, and more particularly, concern a scanning device having a multi-touch graphic user interface screen that displays scanned items at their actual size.
Graphic user interfaces that accompany conventional scanners, copiers, multi-function printing machines, etc., do not reflect the scanned item in an accurate and realistic manner that the user can interpret and manipulate easily. Current touch interfaces used with scanners, copiers, multi-function printing machines, etc., allow for only one touch as a time, which limits the ability of the user to manipulate the items. With such conventional devices, touch screens only allow users to set the number of copies, change the size, set the duplex, and rotate the document; however, users cannot see the actual results of their manipulations until the document is actually printed.
In order to provide a more intuitive interface to the user, embodiments herein provide an apparatus that comprises a processor and a computer storage medium that is operatively connected (directly or indirectly connected) to the processor. The computer storage medium stores (tangibly embodies) computerized instructions that are executable by the processor that allow the apparatus to perform the functions described herein.
With embodiments herein, a scanner is operatively connected to the processor, as is a touch screen graphic user interface. The scanner is positioned to scan a predetermined “scan area.” The touch screen has a screen area that has dimensions corresponding to the scan area. In other words, the touch screen is the same size (or approximately the same size) as the scan area and, therefore, the touch screen displays scanned items in actual size (or approximately actual size). This allows the user to feel as though they are working with and manipulating the actual item that was scanned.
The touch screen is positioned adjacent the scan area such that the scan area is aligned with the screen area. By being “aligned with” the scan area, the touch screen can be directly on top of a platen where the scanned item was placed. Alternatively, the touch screen can be “aligned with” a fixed-position scanner by being directly below the location where the fixed-position scanner is located. In embodiments herein, the location of the scanner is maintained proximate to and aligned with the touch screen to provide the same appearance of the scanned item on the screen (same size and location of the physical scanned item) to increase the intuitive nature of the experience provided by the embodiments herein.
The processor executes the computerized instructions to allow users to alter the scanned items appearing on the touch screen by touching, holding, dragging, etc., different locations of the touch screen. In some embodiments, a printer is operatively connected to the processor to allow the altered scanned item to be printed (output).
One specific embodiment herein comprises a printing apparatus that has a lid frame hingeably connected to a base frame. A hinge connects the base frame to the lid frame to allow the lid frame to be in an open state or a closed state. A platen can be positioned on the base frame adjacent the lid frame such that the lid frame covers the platen when the lid frame is in the closed state on the base frame.
The processor can be positioned within the base frame (or could be in the lid frame) and the scanner (that is operatively connected to the processor) is positioned adjacent the platen. The touch screen graphic user interface is positioned on the lid frame (and, again, is operatively connected to the processor). The scanner is positioned to scan a predetermined scan area of the platen. The touch screen has a screen area that has dimensions corresponding to the scan area and the touch screen is positioned adjacent the scan area such that the scan area is aligned with the screen area and the platen.
The lid frame has a touch screen side and a scanner side. The touch screen is connected to the lid frame on the touch screen side of the lid frame. The scanner can be connected to the lid frame on the scanner side of the lid frame or can be positioned within the base frame and aligned with the scanner side of the lid frame.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.